Till Death Do Us Part
by scarlet700
Summary: Sicknesses seem to run in Shun's family, so when Shun catches one Julie would never haved guessed what happened next...


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, cause if I did then there would have been couples in it!**_

_**Till Death Do Us Part**_

"Dude, Shun, are you okay?" Julie asked worried over her boyfriend who was bending over the bathroom sink coughing up some blood. Had Shun been drinking that badly? Shun had always taken one shot when he got really stressed and frustrated, but no more than that. In fact it could not have been that, the golden eyed brawler had been coughing up blood and losing his energy very quickly these past few weeks, and so Julie had moved in to help take care of him, but it had never been this bad and as much as Shun was trying to be brave, she could see the worry in his eyes. Shun lifted his head slightly and managed to croak out, "Julie, we need to…" he was cut off by another load of blood coming from his mouth, "Get to the hospital."

"Right." Julie said picking her cell phone, she dialed 911 and heard a woman on the other side of the phone, "911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello ma'am, my boyfriend needs and ambulance he's been coughing up blood." Julie said breaking into sobs. This was too real for her, she couldn't handle it. She couldn't stand the thought of losing Shun, he was just to precious to her. The voice on the other side said, "Miss, please calm down. What happened?"

"I d… don't know I… I… just came home and f… found him drenched in his own blood, SHUN!" she screamed as Shun fell over hitting his head on the basin and toilet as his body thrashed against the cold tiles. Julie threw her phone and went to her boyfriend. He was unconscious but was still breathing from what she could tell. She dragged him to the door while tears came streaming down her face, she couldn't lose him, he wasn't something she could replace! Her heart shattered and her entire body shivered. Her breathing came out a gasps, sobs, and groans! She couldn't handle this, he was dying!

Two medics burst through the door at this point and looked at the bloody mess on the floor which led all the way up to Julie who was covered in blood holding Shun close to her. The medics put Shun on the stretcher and tried to roll him to the ambulance, but Julie refused to let go of Shun screaming, "I won't leave him, he's gonna make it! Shun come back to me, Shun please don't leave me… no…no SHUN!" the medic ripped Julie away from her life, from her love, but she wouldn't give up. She tried to fight him and kept calling Shun's name. Eventually the medic gave her a shot and knocked her out laying her gently beside her reason for living.

Was Julie calling him? He wasn't sure, it didn't feel like he was connected to this world anymore, like he was floating, but that voice, the voice that kept calling his name was making is hard for him to fall asleep. Don't leave me? What was she talking about? Was he dying? It didn't feel like it, he felt at peace and for once not burdened by his pain. At this thought a new pain started within the golden-eyed young man, it was something to do with his heart. Was it breaking? No. Shun opened his eyes and screamed in pain as his heart attack grew more painful with each passing moment. He saw Julie and wanted to comfort her, but the only thing he could do was scream. Julie watched in horror us Shun's eyes rolled backwards and the medics resuscitated him. After three tries Shun's heart starting beating again, but he didn't make a physical effort to move.

They arrived at the hospital and the medics rushed Shun to the emergency room. After, bob knows how many hours, Julie was finally allowed to see him. Julie walked into his room slowly as not to startle him and said, "Hey Shun, feeling any better?"

"Yeah, like number one." Shun said in a gruff voice. She giggled slightly and stood right beside him. Shun lifted his hand to caress her cheek ever so lightly and watched in amazement as that act alone made her blush a deep crimson. Shun smiled at the young lady her loved more than anthing and said, "You're so beautiful and strong."

"And you will forever be my night in shining armor." She said taking his hand in hers, leaning in closer to kiss him on the lips. Julie opened her mouth for Shun's tongue and met the soft muscle with her own. At this moment she could have sworn that nothing bad would ever happen to them again, but she was proved wrong when Shun coughed up some more blood her swallowing some of it. His entire body started shaking and finally stopped. She looked into Shun's still open eyes and asked, "Are you okay?" no answer came and she let go of his heavy hand, it dropped off the side of the bed and Julie started screaming as she backed away from his dead body. Her back was against the wall and she sank down to the floor her legs sideways, she was covering her mouth with her right hand while holding her stomach with the other, screaming, just screaming from the agony that she would forever feel from now on!

_**Author's note: yeah I know super sad! Please review and tell me what you think! Love ya **_


End file.
